List of quest areas
:You may find Zones by level more useful. Also see List of regions. Legend: Horde Alliance Neutral The following values are taken from the official list of region levels provided by Blizzard. Actual level range of quests, mobs, and instances may vary. Kalimdor Northern Kalimdor * Teldrassil (1-10) * Azuremyst Isle (1-10) * Darkshore (10-20) * Bloodmyst Isle (10-20) * Ashenvale (20-25) ** Instance: Blackfathom Deeps (20-27) ** Battleground: Warsong Gulch (10-60) * Moonglade (50-60) * Azshara (10-20) * Mount Hyjal (80-82) * The Firelands (85) * Felwood (48-55) * Winterspring (53-60) Central Kalimdor * Durotar (1-10) ** Instance: Ragefire Chasm (13-18) * The Barrens (10-25) ** Instance: Wailing Caverns (19-26) ** Instance: Razorfen Kraul (30-40) ** Instance: Razorfen Downs (35-40) ** Battleground: Warsong Gulch (10-60) * Stonetalon Mountains (15-27) * Desolace (30-40) ** Instance: Maraudon (46-51) * Mulgore (1-10) * Feralas (40-50) ** Instance: Dire Maul (52-60) * Thousand Needles (25-35) * Dustwallow Marsh (35-45) Southern Kalimdor * Shimmering Flats portion of Thousand Needles (35-38) * Tanaris (42-50) * Un Goro Crater (48-55) * Silithus (55-60) * Uldum (83-84) ** Instance: (82-84) ** Instance: (85) ** Instance: (85) ** Instance: (85+) Eastern Kingdoms Azeroth * Elwynn Forest (1-10) ** Instance: The Stockade (24-32) * Westfall (10-20) ** Instance: The Deadmines (Defias Hideout) (17-26) * Redridge Mountains (15-25) * Duskwood (18-30) * Stranglethorn Vale (30-45) ** Instance: Zul'Gurub (55+) * Swamp of Sorrows (35-45) ** Instance: Temple of Atal'Hakkar (45-55) * Searing Gorge (43-50) * The Blasted Lands (45-55) * Burning Steppes (50-58) ** Instance: Blackrock Depths (52-60) ** Instance: Blackrock Spire (58-60) ** Instance: Blackwing Lair (60+) ** Instance: Molten Core (60+) * Deadwind Pass (55-60) Khaz Modan * Dun Morogh (1-10) ** Instance: Gnomeregan (26-38) * Loch Modan (10-20) * Wetlands (20-30) * Badlands (35-45) ** Instance: Uldaman (35-47) * Twilight Highlands Lordaeron * Eversong Woods (1-10) * Ghostlands (10-20) ** Instance: Zul'Aman (70) * Tirisfal Glades (1-10) ** Instance : The Scarlet Monastery (32-45) * Silverpine Forest (10-20) ** Instance: Shadowfang Keep (18-26) * Hillsbrad Foothills (20-30) * Arathi Highlands (30-40) ** Battlegroud: Arathi Basin (20-60) * Alterac Mountains (30-40) ** Battleground: Alterac Valley (50-60) (The gates to Alterac Valley are situated on Hillsbrad Foothills) * Hinterlands (40-50) * Western Plaguelands (51-58) ** Instance: Scholomance (58+) * Eastern Plaguelands (53-60) ** Instance: Stratholme (60) Tol Barad (PvP) Vashj'ir The Maelstrom Deepholm The Broken Isles Aszuna Highmountain Stormheim Val'sharah The Broken Shore Outland Hellfire Peninsula Recommended Levels: 58-63 * Hellfire Citadel ** Instance: Hellfire Ramparts ** Instance: Blood Furnace ** Instance: The Shattered Halls ** Instance: Magtheridon's Lair Zangarmarsh Recommended Levels: 60-64 * Coilfang Reservoir ** Instance: The Slave Pens ** Instance: The Underbog ** Instance: The Steamvault ** Instance: Serpentshrine Cavern Terokkar Forest Recommended Levels: 62-65 * Auchindoun ** Instance: Mana-Tombs ** Instance: Auchenai Crypts ** Instance: Sethekk Halls ** Instance: Shadow Labyrinth Nagrand Recommended Levels: 64-67 Blade's Edge Mountains Recommended Levels: 65-68 * Gruul's Lair Netherstorm Recommended Levels: 67-70 * Tempest Keep ** Instance: The Mechanar ** Instance: The Botanica ** Instance: The Arcatraz ** Instance: The Eye Shadowmoon Valley Recommended Levels: 67-70 * Black Temple Northrend Borean Tundra Recommended Levels: 68-72 * Nexus ** Instance: The Nexus (71-73) ** Instance: The Oculus (80) ** Instance: Eye of Eternity (80) Howling Fjord Recommended Levels: 68-72 * Utgarde Keep ** Instance: Utgarde Keep (70-72) ** Instance: Utgarde Pinnacle (80) Dragonblight Recommended Levels: 71-74 * Azjol-Nerub ** Instance: Azjol-Nerub (72-74) ** Instance: Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom (73-75) * Chamber of Aspects ** Instance: The Obsidian Sanctum (80) ** Instance: The Ruby Sanctum (80) * Naxxramas (80) Grizzly Hills Recommended Levels: 73-75 * Drak'Tharon Keep (74-76) Zul'Drak Recommended Levels: 74-77 * Gundrak (76-78) Wintergrasp (PvP) Recommended Levels: 75-80 Sholazar Basin Recommended Levels: 76-78 Storm Peaks Recommended Levels: 76-80 * Ulduar ** Instance: Halls of Stone (77-79) ** Instance: Halls of Lightning (79-80) ** Instance: Ulduar (80) Crystalsong Forest Recommended Levels: 77-80 * Dalaran (72-80) Hrothgar's Landing Recommended Levels: 77-80 Icecrown Recommended Levels: 77-80 * Crusaders' Coliseum ** Instance: Trial of the Champion (80) ** Instance: Trial of the Crusader (80) ** Instance: Trial of the Grand Crusader (80) * Icecrown Citadel ** Frozen Halls *** Instance: Forge of Souls (80) *** Instance: Pit of Saron (80) *** Instance: Halls of Reflection (80) ** Instance: Icecrown Citadel (80) Draenor Frostfire Ridge Gorgrond Talador Spires of Arak Tanaan Jungle Ashran (PvP) List of Quest Areas